Display devices with touch sensitivity are used today in a wide variety of applications such as touch pads in laptop computers, all-in-one computers, mobile phones and other hand-held devices, etc. There is often a desire to provide these electronic devices with a relatively large touch sensitive display and still let the devices be small and thin. However, various solutions provided in the art to date often have one or more drawbacks, such as undesired thickness and complexity, or for light-based devices, limitations on the amount of light available from emitters for touch detection.